The Games They Play
by TactlessChessur
Summary: Mrs Pierce reflects on Brittany's and Santana's shared childhood and the things that the games always represented. A collection of short one shots, in Brittany's mother's POV. Brittana, but very mild - they are kids, after all! Will be updated regularly.
1. Hide and Seek

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Glee.**

**_Author's Note: _Review, please! I love constructive criticism **

**This is a collection of short one-shots. They all run along the same theme of children's game and all occur in the same universe, but they are not really connected; they can be read on their own without too much confusion **

**This is in BRITTANY'S MOTHER'S POV!**

_**Summary: **Mrs Pierce reflects on Brittany's and Santana's childhood and the things that the games always represented. _

**The Games They Play**

_Hide and Seek_

When I played hide and seek with them, it was the only time Santana would ever be somewhere different to Brittany. Brittany was ridiculously creative when it came to hiding; sometimes it would take me almost an hour to find her, and others she would get bored of waiting and come to find me instead. Santana, on the other hand, was incredibly easy to find, because eventually I got to know where she hid; every single time, I would find her in a closet.

Sometimes it was Brittany's closet, sometimes it was mine. On occasion I would even find her crouched in the tiny bathroom storage closet. But no matter how many times we played this game, no matter how many times I found her in a closet and pulled her out, she would always run straight back in at the next opportunity.

There were a few times when, after I found her, Santana would pretend that she couldn't get out of the closet, that she couldn't find her own way out. This was a game of our own, really; she loved for me to pretend I was searching for her in the dark, cramped space, before I swooped down and lifted her away.

Eventually we stopped playing hide and seek, but that doesn't mean she came out of the closet. It took me a while to understand it, but suddenly it all made sense; where Brittany was confident in everything she was, fully aware that she would always be loved by everyone around her, Santana had never had that kind of security.

The night this realisation came to me, I cried myself to sleep. I wanted to protect Santana, make her feel safe and appreciated; but listening to the hushed whispers from my daughter's bedroom, I knew that Brittany was the only person able to give her that.

Instead, I had to wait patiently for Santana to find her own way out of the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget this story yet! There is more to come, I promise.<strong>

**Please leave me a review - they make me happy and inspire me to write more :)**


	2. Sleeping Brittany

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Glee.**

**_Author's Note: _Review, please! I love constructive criticism **

**This is in BRITTANY'S MOTHER'S POV!**

_**Summary: **Mrs Pierce reflects on Brittany's and Santana's shared childhood and the things that the games always represented. _

**The Games They Play**

_Sleeping Brittany_

I remember when they were little, the girls always used to play _"Sleeping Brittany"_. Sleeping Beauty was one of Brittany's favourite films, and Santana was only too happy to do, play, be anything my daughter wanted. They would turn it into a sort of performance, and I would sit on the sofa to watch Prince Santana cut down imaginary forests and slay imaginary dragons in order to kiss her Princess Brittany awake.

I never thought much of it at first; when you're young, a kiss between friends means nothing. But, as they grew older and Brittany continued to insist on playing the game, I noticed Santana would linger longer upon my daughter's lips, her eyes flashing with something I had rarely seen in anyone even twice her age.

I ignored it for a while, assumed it would pass like most crushes do, but as time passed I only saw it grow in intensity. By fourteen, Santana was with Brittany at almost all hours, watching over her; protecting her and keeping her safe. There were nightly sleepovers – Santana practically moved in with us. I even set up the guest room to be specifically hers, but I knew it was pointless; even on the nights I insisted Santana sleep there, she would sneak in the middle of the night to crawl into my daughter's.

Daily I returned home to stories from Brittany of how Santana had defended her against yet another bully from the football team. Then they became stories of how Santana had practically attacked one of the other cheerleaders when they dropped Brittany during practice. I admit, the stories About "Snix" frightened me a little from time to time, but overall I found them generally amusing.

Every time, Santana would be sat at the end of our table, eyes cast downwards and cheeks flaming, but my Brittany would be gazing at her with the same sparkle in her eyes that I had seen in Santana for so long.

The last time they played _"Sleeping Brittany"_, they didn't know I could see them. So lost in their own little world, the two fifteen year olds never noticed me standing in Brittany's doorway. I watched with a quiet smile on my face as Bold Prince Santana finally reached Fair Princess Brittany on her bed, the pair of them in hysterics as Santana tripped over one of Brittany's rubber ducks to land on my daughter.

The laughter finally died down, and Santana looked up at Brittany with a mischievous hope in her eyes as the blonde tangled her fingers in her hair.

"I see laughter breaks the spell as well as any kiss, Princess Britt-Britt." At this Brittany frowned in such an adorable way, a put on her lips. Without a word, Brittany collapsed backward into her pillows to the sound of Santana's giggles. As Santana's face loomed closer to hers, a smile spread across my daughter's lips. Then they met in a beautifully sweet, tender kiss, and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Now, rescuer, we are to be wed. For that is how these things happen, you know." She insisted, innocently stroking Santana's cheek with her fingertips. Suddenly Santana's face grew serious, and I knew the game had ended.

"One day, I _will_ marry you, Britt. Even if it means we have to leave this goddamned country. I want you to be my wife."

"Do you pinky promise?" Santana's bright laugh echoed around the room, and at this point I walked away. I wiped away the happy tears as I accepted what I could no longer deny; a beautiful truth.

Santana was in love with my daughter, and my daughter loved her back.


	3. House

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Glee.**

_**Author's Note: **_**I was previously known as Pepper the Werewolf, but changed my pen name. I am still the same person :)**

**Review, please! I love constructive criticism**

**This is in BRITTANY'S MOTHER'S POV!**

**Summary:**_ Mrs Pierce reflects on Brittany's and Santana's shared childhood and the things that the games always represented._

**The Games They Play**

_House_

There's a little house in our back garden that my husband built for Brittany when she was four years old. I remember one evening when Santana was over, the girls decided that they wanted to sleep in Brittany's house.

At first I refused to let them - it was far too cold and what if they got scared outside and Santana's mother would kill me if she got sick and I could give you a hundred reasons why they _should not _be out there alone.

Of course I was just being over protective as my husband gently reminded me that we were literally feet away from where they would be sleeping, they could come in if they got cold and we could always check up on them during the night. So with a little more persuasion and a pleading look from my daughter, I let it happen.

It was just starting to darken outside the first time I went to see them. I didn't go in, just watched through one of the little plastic windows as Brittany pretended to bake the cookies I had given them earlier in her pretend oven, asking Santana if she wanted wine with her dinner before presenting her with a grape juice box.

The second time I checked up on them, I found the two girls staring intently at the door of the toy microwave and giggling to each other between small comments of "they are _so_ cute together!" and "that was _so_ funny!". It was as I watched Brittany snuggle up to Santana and say "I love romantic movies," that I realised they were pretending it was a TV.

The third and final time I made sure they were okay, I didn't want to leave. The pair had obviously decided that it was time for bed and had moved into the second of the two rooms in the little house, where their sleeping bags were laid on the floor. Both of them were snuggled down deep and murmuring quietly to each other in the darkness, a torch glowing dimly between them.

"Santana?" I heard Brittany murmur, a shy tone in her voice.

"Yes Britt-Britt?" The response was immediate. The rustle of her sleeping bag echoed in the silence as she turned to look at my daughter.

"I'm cold," Brittany whimpered. There was only a brief pause before I heard the sound of a zip being undone and watched Santana open her sleeping bag to Brittany, who instantly scrambled out of her own to climb in beside her best friend.

Once zipped in again the girls wrapped their arms tightly around each other, Brittany resting her head against the tiny latina's shoulder.

"Can this be our house, Santana?" Brittany asked quietly, after they'd been quiet awhile.

"Okay, but not for very long," Santana responded. Before Brittany could ask why, I heard her continue, "we'll need to get a big one soon. A proper house."

"You mean like your house?" My little girl asked.

"Yeah, or yours. But it will be ours."

"Our home." Brittany said. I smiled. "It will be so pretty Santana. Can we have a duck pond?"

"We can have whatever you want, as long as you're there it's home."

I just wanted to stand and listen forever, capturing the perfect memory in my mind as my two girls effectively pledged themselves to each other. But I heard the back door to the house open and turned to see my husband leaning against the wall, one eyebrow raised.

As I walked back towards him, taking his hand, I had little doubt in my mind that Santana would keep her promise.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so sorry! I know I haven't written anything in aaaages, but I was suffering from severe writers block. Group that with the fact that I have just started A Levels and have been dealing with a tonne of personal issues, it hasn't been easy to write.<strong>

**I can't promise frequent updates, I'm afraid, with exams and everything coming up. But if any of you have any ideas for future chapters (as in games they could play) please feel free to leave suggestions in a review! I'll take all the help I can get :)**


End file.
